The Only Exception
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Tetaplah menjadi Kise-ku."


The Only Exception

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pairing : AoKise

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, friendship

Warning : GaJe,Jelek,abal,nista,typo's,dan hal yang jelek lainnya

Yaoi !

DeathChara!

Yang tidak suka harap baca di bawah ini

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

TEKAN TOMBOL BACK SEGERA !

.

.

.

Summary :

"_Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Tetaplah menjadi Kise-ku."_

Kise terengah, dia memegang botol minumannya yang sudah kosong itu dan meremasnya erat. Dia menghela nafas lagi, meski dirinya akan latihan beribu tahun mungkin takkan bisa mengalahkan Aominecchi-nya dalam one-on-one. Dan sekali lagi dia menghela nafas.

"Jangan berwajah suram seperti itu, Kise. Kau tampak jelek." Aomine terkekeh melihat rekannya yang frustrasi itu. sebenarnya hal biasa. Tapi selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa.

"Hidoi-ssu~ Ini melelahkan tahu !" Kise mempoutkan bibirnnya dan menatap tajam pada aomine. "Setidaknya, sekali-kali mengalahlah padaku, Aominecchi." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Tidak…tidak…aku takkan mengalah padamu pada basket. Apa perlu aku mengingatkanmu lagi, Kise ?" Aomine menjawabnya dengan nada menggoda. Dan akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama.

Senja berganti warna. Matahari mulai bersembunyi dan kembali ke singgasananya. Sore itu terasa damai kembali. Dan Aomine serta Kise mulai membereskan tas mereka untuk kembali pulang.

"Aominecchi, aku menginap di apartementmu lagi ne ?" Kise menatap sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan mata berharap.

"Kenapa lagi ?" Aomine bertanya dan hanya dijawab angin yang berlalu. Kise hanya menunduk dan seolah tak mau menjelaskan kenapa.

"Aku takkan mengijinkanmu tinggal lagi. Ini ke tujuh kalinya dan kau tak memberiku alasan." Aomine berusaha mencari tahu apa masalah bocah berambut kuning itu.

Dan lagi,

Masih tanpa jawaban.

Bibir Kise masih terkunci rapat. Dia sama sekali tak mau memberi tahu alasannya tidak pulang ke rumahnya dan menginap di rumah sang mantan ace Teiko itu.

Aomine menghela nafas, "Baiklah, ini terakhir kalinya." Tak tega ? Atau kau lebih suka dia ceria dibandingkan muram seperti itu ?

Dan Kise mendongak, "Arigatou, Aominecchi."

.

.

Kadang mentari itu lelah menyinari semua orang

Merasa panas akan dirinya sendiri

Merasa tertekan karena tak mampu bergerak bebas

Karena

Sang mentari itu butuh pertahanan lain

.

.

Kise sudah bersiap untuk membaringkan dirinya. Ranjang itu masih cukup kuat untuk menampung berat badannya dan Aomine untuk ketujuh kali ini. Dia menatap langit-langit kamar Aomine yang berwarna biru tua itu, pandangannya kosong. Dia seolah memiliki beban yang dia sendiri lelah untuk menyelesaikannya.

Aomine menatap Kise dengan pandangan sendu. Kemarin-kemarin mungkin Kise masih bisa acting untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Namun tidak hari ini. Dia tampak sangat lepas dan ingin terbang menuju dunia dimana dia mendapatkan kebebasan sepenuhnya.

"Kise –"

"Aominecchi, apa kau pernah mendapatkan rasa sakit dari orang-orang yang kau sayangi ? Apa kau pernah ignin berkata bahwa 'aku ingin di dengarkan bukan hanya mendengarkan' tapi tidak tersampaikan ? Apa kau pernah merasakan bagaiamana kau dituduh tidak pernah mendengarkan dan selalu berkata kasar padahal kau sendiri sudah bisa menebaknya dan itulah sebabnya kau seakan tidak mendengarkan padahal kau sudah hafal diluar kepala serta memang intonasi bicaramu seperti itu ? Apa kau pernah merasakan sakitnya jika kau dipojokkan dank au tak mendapat tempat untuk mengutarakan aspirasimu ? A-aku….itulah sebabnya aku disini." Kise berkata panjang lebar sembari bergetar. Matanya sudah tak bisa menaha lagi bendungan air mata disana. Air mata itu meluncur begitu saja meski sudah dicegah. Dan saat itulah, pertama kalinya hati Aomine sesak melihat air mata Kise.

Aomine berjalan dan berbaring di sebelah Kise. Dia menghadap ke arah pemuda bermanik madu itu. dia meletakkan tangannya di tengkuk pemuda itu dan membawanya ke dalam dada bidangnya.

"Kise, dengar. Setiap orang memiliki presepsnya masing-masing. Kau harus memantapkan dirimu. Aku mungkin tak bisa berkata lain karena aku belum pernah merasakan berada di posisimu. Tapi harus kau ketahui, kau harus tersenyum. Aku ada disini menerimamu kapanpun. Kuroko, Akashi, Murasakibara, Midorima masih akan setia menjadi temanmu. Jadi tenanglah. Lupakan saja yang terjadi dan bertingkahlah seperti biasa. Menjadi dirimu adalah yang terbaik. Mau seperti apa kau, kau tetaplah Kise. Seorang perfect copy yang cengeng dan suka merajuk, menyukai skinship dan membawa aura positif di sekitarmu. Berjanjilah padaku, okey ?"

Aomine tersenyum setelahnya, terlebih setelah mendapat anggukan oleh orang yang sedang dipeluknya itu. Dia mengusap rambut pirang itu penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Tetaplah menjadi Kise-ku."

Dan setelah itu, kedua tertidur dalam kebahagiaan.

.

.

But, darling

You are the only exception.

(Paramore)

OWARI


End file.
